


Random One-Shots of Random Stuff

by comcumfeia10



Category: random - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comcumfeia10/pseuds/comcumfeia10
Summary: This is just when i come up with a short story that I think I should write.This includes my short series called Algebra 1 which I will eventually be posting (multiple parts hopefully). Please vote, comment, and follow if you feel in the mood.





	1. The Little Rabbit that Could

This is the story of a young girl and her rabbit. The girl was mundane and to other, so was the stuffed rabbit. This rabbit was called Nibbler and was anything but mundane to the girl. Her name was not important, as she will just be called the girl in this story. The rabbit, Nibbler, meant everything to her and he was there when the others were not. He was there when she was scared, when she didn't know what to do, when she didn't feel like life was worth living. Eventually the girl grew and became older. She lost Nibbler in her house and didn't look for him, although she never stopped thinking about him. He was there in her thoughts when the pain was too much. He was in her dreams. Nibbler was a symbol of peace and joy.

 

When the father that the girl knew left and another with the same face took his place she thought about Nibbler and how the small stuffed-animal was always there. She dealt with life in bad ways and Nibbler always kept her going. A different world was created in her head, a world where she always knew what to do. A world where Nibbler was her father, her brother, her best friend, her everything. This world was always with her and she imagined this was real, that one day her people would come for her and whisk her away into Nibbler's world. This never happened. Eventually she forgot abut the hope that Nibbler gave her. She forgot the happiness that he brought her. The world in the girl's head became her own and Nibbler died. She would always feel like something was missing.

 

Eventually the girl learned to deal, once again. Then she found Nibbler once again. She cherished him and realized that he had always been in the back of her mind, cheering for her. Although Nibbler was now older and his fur was dull, he seemed like a golden trophy to the girl. He was still her everything. 

 

Over the years the girl lived her life. She got a job, had partners, had fun, and Nibbler was always there, on her shelf, cheering her on. Sometimes he was taken off the shelf, on really bad days, on days when the girl, now woman, was almost too sad and hopeless to live-but he gave her hope. The little white rabbit with stubby feet and a tiny pink nose was always watching over the woman-like Castiel watching over Dean.

 

Although this story is sweet and short, all things will eventually come to a sad end, it is just life. The woman grew old and frail, never finding a husband-or wife. She still had Nibbler, though. He was also growing worn and frail looking, as if he was aging with the woman. 

 

On a quiet, dark, snowy day in January, the woman passed away. She was found a day later with Nibbler in her arms, his usually glossy, wide eyes were closed-for the first and last time in his life.

 

Some say that there was never a rabbit, this was just a story, others say that wherever the girl ended up, she had her rabbit with her, always her everything.


	2. Destiel One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random crappy one-shot that I wrote for a friend. :)

It had been one week since they talked. Dean missed Castiel's gentle touch and soft eyes. It had been hell, and only Cas could grip him tight and raise him from this perdition. That was when Dean decided that he would make this right, no matter what.   
Dean: Hey Cas, I'm sorry, please talk to me  
Dean pocketed his phone and waited for a response, if he ever got one. Dean didn't even remember what he and Cas were fighting about in the first place. Probably about Cas coming out to his overly religious family. In all fairness, Dean had come out to his family, well at least Sam, his little brother. Before Dean could think any harder on this matter, he heard a blip from his phone. A totally manly squeal came out of Dean's mouth and he opened the text from Cas.   
Cas: I'll talk to you but I'm not forgiving you yet. Meet me at the ice rink near the dollar rink  
Dean: Of course! I'll meet you there in 10!  
Dean took a deep breath and got ready. About two minutes later he started walking to the rink. He would have taken his Baby, a 1967 black Chevy Impala, but it was only a 4 minute walk.   
Dean arrived about two minutes early but to no surprise, Cas was already there. He always liked to be early and apparently it has rubbed off on Dean.   
"Hey Cas" Dean said with a small smile. It felt so nice to see the boy's face. They were on spring break, their last one until college.   
"Hello Dean" Cas replied in his beautiful gravely voice.   
"Cas-I am so sorry, I had no right to say what I said-I never want to go that long without you again" Dean's eyes betrayed his longing for Cas' embrace and his plush lips. He longed to hear Cas' stunning laugh that he only let show when he and Dean were together. Dean missed Cas, and by the look in the other boy's eyes, he felt the same as Dean.   
"I forgive you Dean, I always will, I love you" Cas says, tears slightly gleaming in his eyes.   
Dean rushes towards Cas and smashed their lips together. A gently rain had started while the two boys were sleeping and they could feel the rain dripping down the others' faces. The kiss was not sloppy, but filled with passion and need. Passion that had been suppressed over only the week that they were away. They realized that they were everything to each other...


End file.
